Interrupted inverted jump loops in which a vehicle travels through the air are generally known. For instance one such conventional jump loop includes two spaced apart and suitably aligned curved runways that form an interrupted inverted jump loop between which a vehicle, such as a bicycle can carry out an upside-down free-flying jump. The bicycle, initially situated in an elevated position, travels down a first curved runway from which the bicycle is launched, toward a second curved runway. If the jump is successful, the bicycle will have traversed upside down through the interrupted portion of the jump loop Although the concept of an interrupted inverted jump loop for vehicles is generally known, problems exist in creating a jump loop in which electric toy vehicles can successfully carry out an upside-down free-flying jump and then subsequently continue onward.
One of the problems inherent in an interrupted inverted jump loop has been to design a jump loop in which electric toy vehicle has enough speed to carry out the jump, but not too much speed. Too much speed may result in the vehicle missing the second curved runway after it has traversed through the interrupted portion of the jump loop. Further, too much speed may cause the vehicle to land in an uncontrolled manner.
The problem of too much speed is especially prevalent if an electric toy vehicle, such as an electric toy automobile, carries out such a jump on an electric toy track. With standard electric toy vehicles speed is easily acquired. Electricity or power is provided to the electric toy vehicle through electrically conductive elements located on or embedded in the surface of the track. In this type of electric toy track, it is difficult to finely adjust the amount of power supplied to the electric toy vehicle. This often results in the electric toy vehicle either receiving too much or too little power to complete the jump and continue onward.
Further, if the electric toy vehicle is fully powered as it leaves the first curved runway, the armature of the electric toy vehicle motor rotates at high revolutions per minute (e.g., 10,000 r.p.m.). The high speed rotation of the armature results in what is commonly referred to as "motor steer." That is, the centrifugal forces created by the rotating armature result in torque being applied to the body and frame of the vehicle about the longitudinal axis thereof This torque forces the vehicle to spin about the longitudinal axis. Thus, the vehicle turns over during the interrupted portion of the jump loop and lands upside down or on the roof thereof.
Moreover, incorporating an interrupted inverted jump loop in an electric toy track electric toy vehicles, requires that electric power be provided to the electrically conductive elements located on or imbedded in the surface of the track. Since there is an interrupted portion in the jump loop, alternate means must be provided for creating a complete electrical circuit.
Often, a pair of electric toy vehicles are used on a slotted electric toy track for the purpose of having the electric toy vehicles race one another. If the two electric toy vehicles are to carry out free-flying upside-down jumps, additional problems arise. The use of two electric toy vehicles requires that the track be designed to ensure that the electric toy vehicles successfully carry out the jump and land in the correct lane to continue racing.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in the above-described interrupted inverted jump loops by providing an electric toy track in which electric toy vehicles can carry out an upside-down free-flying jump The interrupted inverted jump loop of the present invention does not provide power to the electric toy vehicle just prior to launching from the first curved runway to prevent the electric toy vehicle from traveling at excessive speed and to prevent the same from twisting due to motor steer. The interrupted inverted jump loop of the present invention includes tapered slots and lanes for guiding the electric toy vehicles to the correct lane on the second curved runway. Consequently, use of the present invention enables electric toy vehicles to successfully carry out the jump and subsequently continue forward on the electric toy track.